Tris' Escape
by HungryTutuEater
Summary: Both worlds in Divergent and Hunger Games are twisted but what if you have Panem with a choosing ceremony? Chaos with a heartbreaking love story. (updating chapters every month-too much homework)
1. Chapter 1

Tris' Escape

Chapter 1

Panem is a glorious country with everything they need to survive and thrive. Every year in Panem there is a Choosing Ceremony, where every 16 year old in ever district (besides the Capitol) will choose their own district where they will stay forever. But, before they choose, the have to do a test, a test that will tell them where they belong.

My name is Beatrice and I am from district 12. I finally turned 16 and now I await the test where I will find out which district I belong in. Do I fit in Luxury, Masonry, Technology, Fishing, Power, Lumber, Textiles, Grain, Livestock, Agriculture, or Mining? My family consists of my mother (Natalie Prior), my father (Andrew Prior), my brother Caleb and me. We always had to follow our parents' ways all day every day until tomorrow, which we will choose our own path in life and that choice can never undone.

"Come on. Time for school!" Caleb says while pounding on my door. "Wait a sec! I just woke up" I groan as I start getting up. Since we live in district 12 and it is the poorest district, we don't have many resources. We don't have a car so the trip to school is long and tough also passing coal miners with bruised knuckles, dusty fingernails and hunched backs going to work. I am scared that the test will tell me that I should leave district 12 but I am even more scared that it will tell me to stay.

The school is buzzing with every 16 year old trying to breathe in everything they can on their last day. It's lunch as everyone is walking towards the cafeteria the announcement is made that the tests are starting.

"Beatrice Prior and Susan Roberts from district 12 please report to assigned rooms for the aptitude test." Susan and I both get out of our seats and walk together to the rooms just as the announcement ends. Once we are there, we wish each other good luck and we go in. The person that is administrating my test is a person from the Capital distinguished by her tattoos.

"Hello. My name is Tori and I'll be administrating your test." She says as she types stuff into the computer. She them begins to stick electrodes to my head and tells me to drink this blue liquid. "What is it?" I ask, as I am feeling uneasy with this test. "Can't tell. Just drink it."

I blink and then the computer is gone, Tori is gone and mirrors surround me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In front of me is a table with a plate of cheese and in another, a long knife. "Choose." A voice behind me says that reaches me with shudders. "Why? What will I do with it? I ask knowing that there will be no answer. "Choose" it says again. I cross my arms. I don't want to choose if I don't know what I am going to do with it. "Fine, have it your way" the voice says. As soon as I turn around the 2 plates are gone and an angry dog is running towards me. I know that I can't run faster then the dog and I don't have the knife that I can use to stop it so, I surrender. I feel it come up to me then I hear a whine. That angry dog turned into a cute little puppy. "Puppy!" a little girl cries out to the dog. I smile but as soon as I look at the puppy again, it turned back into that angry dog and now starts running towards the little girl. I run as fast as I can to stop the dog and I leap on it. Everything disappears and the real world is back.

"Get up. I'll let you out the back door and you will head home. You will tell your parents that the liquid made you sick and you were sent home early." Tori says while looking at the door every once in a while to check if someone came in which is nearly impossible. "What was my result?" "District 12…and District 1, 2, and 4. Your results were inconclusive." "But how is that possible? We were supposed to trust the test. The test was supposed to tell us what to choose!" "The test didn't work on you. YOU ARE DIVERGENT! You don't belong in a district, which means they can control you. You can't let anyone find out about you or else your dead." "Why can't I let anyone know?" "Cause if you tell anyone that info could wind up in the wrong hands and you are as good as dead." " I can't leave without telling my brother." "I will tell him."

Tori lets me out the back door and I slowly walk home. I don't take the normal route or else I will get home to fast and when my father checks the house logs I will have to spill everything. So to hide it, I take the longest route possible.

"Have you 2 heard anything weird about the tests today? I heard their was trouble with one of the tests." My mother asks as we eat dinner. "No." Caleb and I say in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Since tonight we are supposed to keep to ourselves we don't have to wash the dishes. "What did you get on your test?" Caleb asks as we up the stairs to our room. "What did you get?" I ask because I don't want to spill that I am DIVERGENT. "Come on Beatrice. Out of all the rules you bend you can't tell me this." "Whatever." I say as I become annoyed, then I storm off into my room. "Wait, tomorrow we have to think of the family…but we also have to think for ourselves." Caleb says right before I enter my room. I give a slight nod and go in.

There is no way I know which district I am going to choose tomorrow and since I got more than 1 district, the test won't help me either. I end up not sleeping at all and am tired as ever in the morning.

Today is the Choosing Ceremony and every 16 year old will choose their own district that they will stay forever if that complete and pass initiation or else they get executed or wandering the streets finding food hoping that the peacekeepers don't find them.

I take a cold shower not to be lazy but to wake me up. At breakfast no one talks and then we dress in our best clothes towards town hall for the choosing ceremony. Each district has it's own town hall so we don't know what the other districts' teens pick, we will only find out which districts our district picks.

"Welcome to the Choosing Ceremony!" Our mayor says the speech of how Panem came together every year. "A long time ago our ancestors realized that each of us, each individual, was responsible for the evil that exists in the world. But they didn't agree on exactly what that evil was….That is what created our 13 districts and the Capitol. But after the revolution it ended up with 12 districts and the glorious Capitol ruling." Everyone starts getting bored when the mayor finally says, "Enough of that. Let's get to it. Come forward and get your knife, cut yourself and drop a drip of blood into the bowl of which district is your choice. First up, Zellner, Gregory." He chooses District 9…a transfer. "Rogers, Helena." She chooses District 12, seems fitting because she has a perfectly good community to return to. Then I start tuning out the rest of the sound until I hear, " Caleb Prior." I watch my brother walk up to the podium and I close my eyes and waits for the mayor to say what he chooses. "District 2" I gasp and my parents are blank eyed and I am about to say something when the mayor says my name. "Beatrice Prior." I walk up to the podium thinking that I have to choose District 12 since Caleb abandoned our family. But I don't think that I can survive the initiation in 12 and I hate being underground especially for mining. I cut my palm and a drop of blood drops between the District 4 and 5 bowls and I let out a gasp. I move my hand left and my blood drips in to the District 4 bowl with a fish in it. Each district has what represents them in the bowl.

I just transferred.


End file.
